Appliances perform certain operations that help its users accomplish desired tasks. For example, a user may use an appliance that transfers heat from an interior cavity to an exterior environment (e.g., a refrigerator) to store food in a relatively cool setting. Some known appliances include and/or use a communication system that transmits and/or receives information. Information may be used, for example, to augment or enhance a user experience with the appliance.
Some known communication systems enable the appliance to be remotely monitored. At least some information provided to the user, however, may not be immediately actionable and, in some instances, increases user anxiety and/or frustration. For example, the user may receive a notification that a refrigerator door is ajar with no option but to manually close the refrigerator door. Additionally, some known communication systems enable the appliance to stream media (e.g., music, news, television shows, movies). Such and other like uses of the communication system, however, are not directly related to the operations and/or tasks associated with the appliance and, thus, do not provide a contextual user experience.